Sonic and Shrek: A Love Story
by TheSquart
Summary: Sonic finds Shrek bathing in a swamp...


When Sonic saw Shrek's naked body glistening in the moonlight, he slipped his hand slowly down to his blue erect penis. He jacked off fast to avoid being discovered by the ignorant Shrek, now scrubbing his tight asshole with green leaves taken from the surrounding plants. The water slid down the green back and Shrek touched the sore hairy balls and lifted them up to wash the onion smell off them. Sonic was totally lost in the sight and cummed down in a hole in the ground and covered it with dirt. No one, and especially not Shrek, must know that every time Shrek bathed he crept out to enjoy the show. But this time, he accidentally made a sound, and he moaned loudly when he cummed with great force. "Shrek!" he groaned, and fell down on his knees which were completely exhausted by stress. Shrek turned when he heard someone call his name, and he saw Sonic fall out of his hiding place and into the bath water, which was filled with dirt from Shrek's now clean body. At the sight of the unknown person who disturbed his weekly bath, Shrek turned away and hid his manboobs and penis with his hands. He screamed, a long feminine scream. Sonic lifted his head out of the water so as not to drown. He was completely out of it, and he shook his wet, spiky hair out of his eyes to see the consequences of his unfortunate action. Now, he sighted the big fat ogre, who he had long had a crush on. He was naked and red in the face, and the sight of the barely covered moobs and the big green penis got his "little Sonic" to stand anew.

Shrek did not know what he should do in this situation, but he saw now that it was just his neighbor Sonic. He was just about to say that Sonic should just forget this ever happened, and that he should go away immediately when something unexpected happened. He looked at Sonic's penis and saw that it was stiff. He was now more red in the face and he figured out what Sonic had done in the bush he had fallen out of. But, instead of fleeing Shrek was driven by his own desires and he could feel his penis begin to quiver, and he felt a flame in his stomach. He lusted for him.

Sonic saw that Shrek now moved his hands that hid his most delicate places, away and his bulging parts were now exposed. A large, green pulsating penis came before Sonic, and there was already cum flowing out of the penis head. Sonic moved anxiously toward the big penis and he looked up at Shrek. Shrek nodded. When Sonic had climbed all the way towards Shrek, he took the big penis in his mouth and sucked it gently while Shrek groaned violently. Shrek laid his hands on Sonic's head and pumped his mouth violently and Sonic's tongue licked vigorously at Shrek's dickhead, that constantly produced new cum. It got wilder and Shrek climaxed and came hard into Sonic's mouth. Sonic swallowed it all. It tasted of onions, and Sonic's head was completely filled with it. It was all over the place and Shrek was now groaning under the water and breathed wildly.

Sonic now climbed up to Shrek's big belly, and sat on him, his small tight balls sliding across the wet belly. Sonic's mouth hit Shrek's hard and they kissed hard and wet and Sonic exchanged his cum fulled saliva with Shrek's.

They kept on kissing for a long time, until Shrek's large hand slid down against Sonic's asshole. One by one he put his big sausage fingers into Sonic to expand him, and Sonic grunted alarmingly. Shrek was concerned that he had hurt him, but Sonic asked him to go on. There were now three fingers inside Sonic, and it seemed to Shrek that it was enough. Sonic's body shook violently, and he was worried that he could take the big penis.

It was bigger than the three fingers Shrek already had inside him, and Sonic already felt that he was about to crack. Shrek jerked the 3 fingers out quickly, and spat on them and then stab them in again to used the spit as lube. It was done quickly, and it was probably not enough, but Shrek could not wait any longer. He pressed his big penis into the little hole, and Sonic gasped and cried. Sonic's eyes began to water, and he began to slide teeth. Shrek held his little blue body hard against him, and he kept pressing his big penis in deeper into the tight hole until he was completely inside. Sonic's body spasmed, but he orgasmed anyway. Shrek did not care now, and he began to pump hard and heavy in Sonic and he turned him with his big hands to see his face. Sonic was completely out of it, and he fluxuated between fainting and being fully alert while Shrek penetrated him. Shrek came into Sonic, and it ran out of the now ruined asshole. Shrek was finished and he looked now at the abused blue hedgehog lying down in the water and then a small stream of blood flowed out of him. He left the place and never returned again.


End file.
